


A Day In StudioFOW: Naomi Edition

by Damien_Kova



Category: StudioFOW
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	A Day In StudioFOW: Naomi Edition

Sitting in her boss, DC’s, office, Naomi waited with a smile for her new plan to unfold. It was a simple thing, but she knew damn well that it was enough to throw the rest of the day for a loop. “Hehehe.~” She played on DC’s pc as she heard Fow-chan open the door to her office and make her way to her chair. Not even ten seconds later, a loud and unexpected -or in this case, expected- moan left her other boss’s lips. “Yes!~” Clenching her fist in victory, Naomi’s fox tail swayed behind her in joy as she thought her little prank had paid off while she listened to Fow-chan’s moans leave her office for almost a solid minute. Unfortunately, those sweet moans soon stopped and everything in the studio went quiet. Hearing the moans stop, the kitsune’s ears perked up in anticipation and...not exactly fear, but worry.  
  
“Naomi! Where are you!?” Fow’s voice was tainted with anger and arousal for a mere moment before the door to her office swung open, a smile painted on Fow’s soft lips. “I know that vibrator in my chair was your doing, dear.~” Voice quickly changing into a tone of seduction, she stepped out of her office, dragging her favorite pair of handcuffs in her hand. Licking her lips, her lustful eyes darted from corner to corner until she spotted DC’s door open. Keeping her smile, Fow used her free hand to move her jet black hair behind her ear and started walking towards his office, supple ass jiggling with every step. “Naomi, darling, you should know that the boss is off on a business trip. Hiding in his office isn’t doing you any service.~”  
  
Fow-chan’s new pet couldn’t help but smile even wider as her tail swayed even faster in glee. “Don’t worry, boss! I know that, but it’s not like you’re gonna catch me!~” Being as quiet as she could, Naomi snuck from behind DC’s to behind his door. If not for the dark purple bra that covered her chest, she may have gone unnoticed and hidden away from her mistress.  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure, sweetheart. Momma always catches her prey!~” The dominatrix of the studio stood in the doorway for a moment and listened to the silence, waiting for any sign whatsoever of her pet to present herself. “And you know damn well that I’m not giving up the search until I find you.” It was easy to pretend you had no idea where your pet was when you had to deal with this sort of shit on a near-daily basis. Taking a few steps into the room, the woman turned to close the door and her smile only grew as wide as it could as she spotted her fox girl sitting in the corner, holding onto her tail like a stuffed animal. “Awe.~ Isn’t that just adorable?”  
  
“Mhm! Almost adorable enough not to be mad at me?” A fake ploy to find a chance to escape her situation, wanting to get away with a prank on her bosses just once. “You can’t stay mad at such a sexy fox forever! You don’t have it in you.~”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t punish a bad fox when I need to.” Fow-chan easily turned her kitsune around, cuffing her hands behind her back and keeping her smile the entire time. “So, let’s get down to business so I can get to work.” Taking a few steps around the other woman, Fow dragged her nail all around Naomi’s neck, already causing the girl to whimper to her touch. “Come on, dear. Stand up and let’s get back to my office. We don’t want to be disturbed, do we?~” All it took was a flick of her wrist on the back of Naomi’s neck and the fox girl was on her knees in an instant.  
  
Deep down, she couldn’t help but be pissed that she failed to get one on her boss yet again, though she also had to admit that being caught by Fow-chan definitely had its perks. “N-No, ma’am. Of course, not!” A hand on her back told her to get walking, and walk she did. She took her time and wrapped her soft tail around her boss’s arm in an attempt to bring even more pleasure to the woman and torture her until they arrived at the office.  
  
It was a spectacle for everyone in the studio to see, if there was anyone in the studio yet. Fow-chan herself escorting everyone’s favorite fox girl into her office with handcuffs, both of them having already having lust swirl in their eyes and a bit of arousal dripping down their thighs. “It’s a too bad there’s no one here yet to see this. I bet everyone would love to see you like this.~” Stopping and reaching around, Fow-chan grabbed Naomi’s chest through her purple bra and kneaded the one breast in her hand.  
  
A sharp gasp left Naomi’s lips as her breast was squeezed. It certainly wasn’t the first, but it never failed to bring a nice shade of pink to her cheeks when she was played with in the middle of the open. “Oh, I bet you’d love the animators to make this into something for the fans, wouldn’t you?~” She did her best to bring just a ping of anger into her boss. Unfortunately, any attempts were halted and silenced as she felt her bra be literally torn off her body and thrown across the room into a random animator’s chair.  
  
“Oh, everyone would love to see a mistress with her pet, Naomi. It doesn’t have to be us.~” Her hand immediately wrapped back around the cuffed girl’s breast, squeezing it and feeling the soft flesh move in between her fingers as she started lacing kisses along the fox girl’s shoulders. “Though, I have to admit to loving having you cuffed like this.~ It’s like a dream come true.” Licking her lips once more, her hand trailed up from Naomi’s chest to her chin, turning her head to their eyes met. She watched her pet’s eyes widen at the look of lust, love, and thrill running through her own. “But what do you say we give them something to work with?~”  
  
Watching her boss lean in, Naomi felt their lip meet before she had any time at all to say something. Though, that didn’t stop a nervously excited noise from leaving her as Fow’s tongue forced its way into her mouth and start dancing with her own. It had been a long time since the two tasted each other’s lips like this, and neither of them were about to complain. A soft moan escaped her lips for just a moment before she felt Fow’s lips part from her own. Disappointment filled her eyes as Fow looked to her, biting her lower lip and making her start walking to her office once again. “Don’t tell me that’s all you want to give them to use.~”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. You don’t think I have a camera in my office? How else would I know it’s your pulling all these pranks?~” Her confidence radiated as the two entered the office and closed the door behind them. “First thing first, dear. A good pet should walk on her hands and knees.” Making her way over to her chair, she pulled the small vibrator off and put it on the floor. “You, being cuffed like a good bitch, will walk on your knees over here and sit over this vibrator. After that, when I tell you, you’re going to be a good girl and sit on it. Am I clear?~” Fow’s red eyes beamed into Naomi’s as she waited for her pet to respond one way or the other. It was clear to the both of them that the kitsune couldn’t get away anymore, so she might as well do as told.  
  


“Yes...Yes, ma’am…” From this point on, it was smarter to just do as told instead of fighting and losing again and again until Fow-chan was bored with her for the day. Taking it slow, the fox girl, Naomi, walked on her knees over to the vibrator and sat in wait for her next order. Visibly gulping, she looked into her mistress’s eyes. “N-Now what….?”  
  
Using her skilled feet, the black haired vixen moved the kitsune’s booty shorts just out of the way of her glistening wet pussy lips. “Sit. I want to watch that vibrator fill you as you do the splits and hit the floor.~” Fow kept her foot in place as she watched her pet lower herself onto the still-vibrating toy. Listening to the sweet moans Naomi was hired for, Fow-chan finally moved her foot from the kitsune’s legs to her hips and gave a swift downward push.  
  
Screaming in both pleasure and pain, Naomi’s legs spread as she split and hit the floor, starting to pant heavily. “The fuck?! Can’t give a girl-”  
  
“Pet, dear. You’re a hired pet.~” Fow’s eyes never left Naomi’s as she spoke and watched her pet hit the floor. “I want you to say it. When you’re in here, every time you call yourself a girl, I’m going to stop you.~”  
  
“...” Eyes shifting to the floor, Naomi knew she was beaten this once, though she knew she’d come to enjoy her ‘punishment’ today. “...Can’t you give a ...pet… a warning?!” Anger returned to her voice as she watched her boss scoot closer in her chair, spreading her legs and moving her own panties out of the way.  
  
Once her cunt was exposed to the fox, another lustful smirk came to her lips. “No, I won’t. But you’re going to get to work eating me out. Once I either cum or grow bored, you’ll be done. Though, with how I’ve been teaching you to use your tongue, I doubt I’ll get bored.~” Once close enough, For-chan grabbed the back of Naomi’s head and pulled the girl to her thighs. “Get to work.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Naomi’s red eyes easily met with her boss’s luscious lower lips and her tail started to swish back and forth excitedly. Leaning in, knowing this meant completely giving in to her punishment, she started kissing up her boss’s thighs, gently nipping at the flesh for added pleasure. She knew she was doing fine as she heard gasps and whines leave Fow’s lips. Without hesitating, she started to trace the outside of her boss’s snatch with her tongue before plunging her tongue as deep as she could. In that same moment, the first moan to leave Fow’s lips for the day could be heard.  
  
Too bad no one was going to be in the studio for another two hours to hear them.~


End file.
